The present invention relates generally to the field of product reviews, and more particularly to a method for creating a product rating that is adjusted for user sentiments and semantic analysis of other similar marketplace offerings.
A wealth of data is available on any topic or product on-line. The ease of access to the Internet or other on-line resources at any time with mobile devices and other computing devices provides the user with growing amounts of information that can be accessed and researched. On-line shopping, in particular, has seen a huge increase in popularity due, in part, to the ability of a user to do on-line comparison-shopping with ease and the simplicity of on-line ordering with direct home delivery of products. On-line information available on a product includes information such as product specifications, product characteristics, product ratings, product reviews, price comparisons, and product attributes such as performance or quality found in product related websites, retail websites, consumer websites, blogs, comments in various social media, and other similar product information sources. Websites for stores may include built-in product comparisons or platform specific analysis tools that a potential customer may utilize to provide a comparison of features and capabilities for a number of similar products in a product category to find an optimum product for their specific needs.
Some websites and associated magazines exist solely to provide customers with independent, unbiased product reviews and comparisons on products from cars, to computers, and washing machines. Additionally, a wealth of product or hobby specific trade journals, magazines, websites, and blogs for topics from computers and gaming to photography and woodworking exist. The internet provides numerous sources of information for product information, product ratings, reviews, and customer comments on virtually any product.